Hi! Im Bailey Rebecca Jojo
by myppgz storyprincess
Summary: "together me and my cousins help protect the city of Townsville. since there aren't a large amount of villains,the only villlians we face is the toxingang kids and the rowdyrouge girls."rated T for cusing.
1. intro

declaimer:i do not own anything but the the rowdyrouge girls by bashgirl901!

**BAILEY'S P.O.V**

Hello!im Bailey Rebecca 14 years old and the daughter of the leaders of the fearless powerpuff girls and the mischievous rowdyruff boys.i have eyes like my father,hair like my mother.i also have the soul of black and mostly white mother told me to stay away from my evil grandfathers,grandpa mojo and granpa that leaves my favorite gramps(professer utonium).my mother also said to stay close to my younger cousins,buddy and bynum,and my little brother blake.

together me and my cousins help protect the city of there aren't a large amount of villians,the only villians we face is the toxingang kids and the rowdyrouge names right?well ours is called the puffyruff kids...


	2. the toxingang kids

**BAILEY'S P.O.V**

i was tapping my feet into a red eyes gazing directly at the minute hand,waiting for it to run to i could hear is blabbering about...what subject am i in?oh yeah,algebra.a big stack of my complete work filed neatly on my desk.i already knew my grade,i'll get an is the up,fix hygiene,get dress,eat breakfast,kiss mom and dad goodbye,go to school,come back,save world,eat dinner and sleep.

borringgg...

suddenly i was startled by the sound of the school bell.i swiftly scooped up my book bag and exit out the classroom.i scanned the hallway to find my cousins bynum and buddy,when my belt started to beep.i dashed up to the roof,where i found my cousins.

i checked my compact and sawed the toxingang kids robbing the candy store.

"when would these dougebags,would learn not to steal?!"the annoyed bynum said.

"my daddy said to never give up on saving the world"the blonde one said.

"well my father said to always beat the shit out of those assholes"i sweared.

my cousins started bursting out i said wasn't really that funny o.o"

"alright lets get out of here cuz"bynum announced flying off with buddy.

"coming"i said,flying after bynum's attitude is kinda only thing that makes him smile is sports girls,in buddy isn't like sweet and kind.

we landed by the candy first thing i saw tangerine eyes._bryce_ my inner vioce said.

i didn't even get a chance to speak as i was taken by the wind,going my oppisite direction to a crimson brick wall.i felt a sudden sting on my right cheek bone.i haven't get to make up the person,who hit me until i heard...

"i rather let you fight me than check me out"the brunette guy said.

"i rather let you die than let you punch the shit out of me!"i threaten

"ooh fiesty"he smirked and grabbed my leg and started twirling me around,in seconds i was in the sky.i felt warm arms gripped around me,and looked up to see my not so little cousin,bynum.

"last time i checked cuz,your suppose to be fighting bryce not flirting with bryce"he thing i knew,he let go of me."well atleast im not interferying with you and batty"i argued.

"so not true!"

"yes it is"

"is not"

"is too"

"is not"

"is too"

"is not!"

"is too!"

out of nowhere i felt a arm around my waist.i let out a loud streak when a hand covered my mouth.

"babe,i thought you were suppose to fight me"bryce smirked and started sucking on my neck

"damn i hate boys!"my inner voice said.


	3. kidnapped

**BAILEY'S P.O.V**

i woke up in a dark velvet/tangerine room.i looked around and notice i was on a tangerine sheet covered bed.i looked around some more and sawed old pieces of pizza,candy wrappers,clothes,and many dust bunnies._"this place is a dump"_my inner voice said.I jumped off the bed,and walked pass a dusty cherry wood i suddenly discovered paper,which one of them say "**plan to take over the world"**that caught my interest.i picked up the plan belongs to Bryce Matthew Plutonium.i blushed and giggled at his full name.

"so,do you think my plan is worthy enough to work?"bryce poped out.i jumped in surprise.

"you scared me"i said hiding the paper behind my back.

"and...what plan are you talking about?"he took a step closer,it made me nervous and took a step back.

"the one behind your back,dumb ass!"bryce pressed,taking another step closer to me.

"no..no...nothing behind my back"i nervously now making me leaning back against the door.

"oh really?"he came towards my ear letting his lips brushed my ear."your a bad liar"i grabbed hold of me and toss me to the side like i was a piece of is heartless no matter will be willing to go inside his body get an axe and smash it on his icy cold no!toss me on the side like im an animal that just got kicked out of the met eyes,red to was waving the paper he took from me on his right hand and smirked.

"liar,liar"he sang as a fire ball appeared on his hands"pants on fire"trying to get target of my skirt.

"or should i changed that to skirt on fire"he chuckled like a mad i kept on doing is dodging the fire balls.

"bryce tell me why did you kidnapped me from my cousins?"

"its for me to know and you to not"he said,holding his fire.

"well it doesn't make sense to kidnapp someone for no reason,and besides i have a feeling your plan has something to do with this"i replied.

"wow you really are the girl i always like,smart,kind,beautiful and talented"he complicated.

"really?"feeling very flattered and felt blush crawling up her cheeks.

"no!your an dumb,rude,bratty,stinky,hideous,and untalented bimbo!"he insulted.

my face started to change emotions fast.i turned to flattered into sad and fustrated.i got up and slapped him straight in the face."ouch!you act like your mother,a bitch!"he pressed."well atleats im not your mom,trying to steal my father from my mother"i snapped back.

"why can't you be like the other girls,bitchy,hot,and most of all dumb"he said without thinking._did he say what i think he said?he trying to say im not bitchy or dumb,but he saying im not hot...dumb ass..._


	4. the parents

**BLOSSOM'S P.O.V**

walking down the white halls with a stack of work paper protected by right through my mind was my sisters,brother-in-laws,my nephews,bailey,and of course...

"hey baby"i opened up the door to see my handsome husband(also my boss)sitting in his chair his doing his paper work.i walked up to him sitting on his lap resting the work papers on the desk to kiss my husband.

"hows my flower doing?"he asked in a flirtious way.

"i just wanted to drop off these papers for you while i pick up blake from daycare"i said getting off his lap."then go check on bailey is home will ya,babe"he damanded.

"sure,love ya brick"i kissed my ginger headed husband on the cheek.i left his office,grabbed my jacket from my assitant,mandy and left.

**BUBBLES' P.O.V**

sewing the aqua cloth against a plain priceless sister bunny sprinkling silver glitter tossing its like shes a flower girl.

"almost done becky"i said sewing the looked down viewing the plain white dress,now glittery with aqua ruffled on each side.

"this dress looks amazing"ebony girl in the modeling dress said.

"i know just alittle more glitter and **KA-ZAM**!the dress is done"bunny made me giigle,buddy used to always say "ka-zam"when he a little boy._aww im starting to miss my baby boy_ i thought._i wonder if hes home right now?_i thought some more.

**BUTTTERCUP'S P.O.V**

breaking sweat by lifting big bar bells is a piece of bubbles' chocolate fudge my husband in the corner of my was on the treadmill running on full turned his head to peep at me,we met eyes and smiled._SLIP AND TRIP!_butch just drop and fell on his ass!i bust out laughing and put down the bar bell,to walk over to him.

"you bust your ass,honey"i said.

he looked mad "shut up!"he said embaressed."ok butch im going to check if bynum ain't sleeping with any bimbos again"i joked as i walked away.

"what?no help?"he questioned asi continued to walk away.


	5. the night that change everything

**BAILEY'S P.O.V**

its...cold...dark...scary...loney...all because of just sitting here in bryce's family ceil.i hugged my knees tight like i never wanna lose it.i tried calling my cousin but the compact kept on saying "signal is not avaliable".i started to cry out a thunder storm,one tear running after the other,gliding across my cheek.i closed my eyes to think of happy things buy that didn't work.i missed my parents,my little brother,my aunts,my uncles,and most of all my cousins.

i heard the ceil door opened but i didn't care,i just sat there still crying for my family.i felt like i was being picked up by some muscular arms.i felt like i was going down the elevator but i still in this person's arms.

i opened my wet crimson eyes to see bryce staring right down.i did something never thought i did.i hugged him real tight,while soaking his shirt with my tears.

**BRYCE'S P.O.V**

i went to go to check on bailey in my family's dugeon.i sawed her crying on the ceil floor.i opened the ceil door,picked her up bridal style, dropped myself on the floor and let her cry on me.i don't know why im saying this but i...feel..sorrNO!i am bryce plutonium,the boy leader of the toxingang kids who care for no one.i look down at her,seconds later she opened her beautiNO!her eyes are not thing i i really don't get about her actions is that shes hugging me!

i stayed calm and let hr sqeeze me like a teddy hours later,her tears dried up bailey was fast i suggested i should go to sleep.


	6. MISSING puffyruff kids REWARD ?

**NO ONES'S P.O.V**

"don't worry bloss"buttercup said comforting the worried ginger headed mother.

"shes never late"blossom informed."she'll show up eventually"bubbles said."besides her and my son and nephew are super heros"bc reminded.

that made blossom calm was wearing a white-button up shirt,with a black pencil skirt,and black hair is cut to her had been extremely smarter during the years,she works for K.W.D(Kalahari Wisconsin Dells*i know it not what it is. its a fanfic!*).her boss happens to be brick jojo.

bubbles was wearing a baby blue floral dress with matching hair got longer,fluffy and curly,it was worn down 2 inches past the also a fashion designer at F.A.B with her sister is married to a phycologist,boomer jojo(i know right unexpected).

buttercup was wearing a lime tank top,forest green sweatpants with the numbuh 16 in lime on the side,and lime also has a tattoo that say 'butch' in grass hair is 3 inches below the is married to a fitness coach,butch jojo.

brick,boomer,and butch came in with worried faces(now you tell there related!).

"there weren't nowhere"brick started.

brick was wearing a black suit.(he came from work duhh!)he got rid of that cherry red looked the same but without his also has a chain that says "blossom" in gold.(also with a ginger mustache & chin beard).

"they weren't eve fighting villians"boomer added

boomer was wearing a blue wife beater,black baggy jeans,ocean blue converse,and has a chain that says 'bubbles'in silver.(also has a blonde mustache & chin beard)

"when they get back im going to whoop their asses"butch threatened.

butch was wearing a forest green wife beater,military style sweatpants,forest green converse,and a tattoo that says 'buttercup' in grass gree.(also has raven mustache and chin beard)

blossom started to get worried again,while bc and bubbles were comforting her.

"WHERE COULD THEY BE!"they said in a akward unison.


	7. the kiss

**BAILEY'S P.O.V**

i woke up on something warm & soft.i opened my eyes wider and the first thing i saw was bryce sleep above my face.i down to see his arm wrapped me._what the hell happened last night?_i thought._making out?_ i blushed at the thought of me and him kissing.i got up and tip-toed out the dungeon.

"where you think your going red?"the now awaken male brunette said."home"i answered turning my direction to the exit.

"not without my permission"he said getting up and walking over to me.

"well last time i checked your not my mother"

"does it look like i care?"he said

for some reason it got silent until i happen to break it.

"what happened last night?"i asked curiously

"you mean you don't remember?"checking to see if i were kidding

i nodded a 'no', i feel dumbfounded.

"we were making out"

i was shocked "WHAT!"

"kidding kidding no need to spaze out"he joked.i punched him on the arm playfully.

"not funny,seriously what happened?"i furrowed my eyebrows.

"i went to check on you,you were crying,i picked you up,sat down with you,you cried on me,hugged me,fall asleep on me,you were shivering i your sleep so i took off my shirt and covered you with"he explained running out of oxegen.

i was speechless.i looked down to see myself with a over-sized orange shirt._that explains him being shirtless_ my inner voice said._i kinda happen to notice his 6 packs too _my inner voice added when a reality blush appeared on my pale cheeks._this ain't normal for him to do this...it like hes being nice to me._i smiled when i stepped forward to kiss him on the cheek.

"thanks"i said as i ran out

**BRYCE'S P.O.V**

i was stunned.i could have sorn fireworks were i did wasn't really nessary._dude what you did was disgusting_ my inner vioce said.

"ew you ain't gonna go ga ga for her now right?"the feminine dark figure said.

"NO!and what did told you snooping around my dungeon"i lunged at the figure.

the figure chuckled"bryce bryce bryce"now saying in 'you did something wrong'tone but stepped forward from the dark now seeing her appearance."do you know who i am?"she asked.

"your belicose"i replied in a 'bitch i already know your damn name' tone.

"good,and what group am i in?"she asked one again

"the rowdyrouge girls"i muttered.

"now do me a favor,and stay from one of my cousins daughter!"she yelled walking away.

shit!shes not my mother,my mother happens to be berserk damn!theres no way she can be related to bailey's father.

blicose and her sisters pop up everyday to check on me and my cousins and i bet you her sisters are messing with them right at this moment.

belicose is probably jealous of once what i'm thinking made sense.i went into my bed one bailey was sleeping in when i kiddnapped her.i plopped on my bed when i felt un comfortable.i sat up to see a scrungy with a red daisy attached to it._this must belong to red_ i thought as i held the flower on my i said before that girl is very odd from the others.


	8. meeting bedlam

**BAILEY'S P.O.V**

just great i left without asking him wheres the i kissed him i don't ever wanna see him again.i was wondering around the hallway aka bryce's big ass house until i heard a familiar scream,the solution flew through my mind"buddy".i used my super speed and paused at a random door.i twisted the knob to see brieta(bryce's cousin),buddy,and a girl with a butcher knife with blonde on one side and black on the other,with blues this picture it looks like the girl is about to dice up buddy while brieta was standing there...looking worried?

"buddy!"i shouted as i used my super speed to save him.

"BITCH!how dare you take my slave like that?!"the now angry girl threatened.

"that slave happens to be my cousin"i snarled putting buddy to his feet.

"well um i hear bryce calling me sooo gotta dash,bye buddy"brieta excused herself and made a quick exit."look redhead"the girl nicknamed me getting to the fact"i happen to be bedlam the most dangerous,psychopath you'll ever met"she swinged her butcher knife and sliced at the spot i was 5 seconds ago."if you want me to make it clear,im your uncle's,father's cousin!"bedlam explained.

i hesitated for a moment,_first this lady was trying to kill buddy,threatening me!,now telling me shes my father's cousin!?this lady is what she say she is _i thought.

"come on buddy"i just nodded and follow.


	9. were still together i think?

**NO ONE'S P.O.V**

"where bynum?"the curious bailey asked.

"why won't you tell me who shirt is that?"buddy rudley began.

"is bryce's"she was scared that buddy might tell on her,but she couldn't lie to him like that."you did with..."he was interupted by bailey saying"no!i was cold last night,so he gave me his shirt".buddy hesitated and just kept on walking when he heard a weird sound."hear that?"he asked bailey checking if she heard it too."yeah,its coming from that door"bailey pointed directly at a door not so far from their distance,buddy went over to investigate by opening the door bailey was right there by his first they get to see was bynum and batty on the bed naked."what the fuck!?"buudy sweared(who knew he could curse).

"bynum put your clothes back on so we can leave"bailey instructed.

bynum was cursing under his hot breathe as while he puts on his he was done he wrote on a piece of paper,gave it to batty and said "call me"he winked she just exit out the room with bailey and they was all finding their way out,neither of them spoke a word.

**BUDDY'S P.O.V**

i wish bailey and bynum would make up,besides bailey probably has a thing for bryce than bynum has a thing for look at the bright side were still together...i guess...

_to be continued in another fanfiction called_

_"HI!IM BAILEY AND IM IN LOVE"_

_-MYPPGZ STORYPRINCESS_


End file.
